Most modern computing devices enter a low-power state to preserve power in response to various events, such as a user not interacting with a device for a period of time. In order to “wake up” a device that is in a low-power state, a user typically has to physically interact with the device in some fashion. For example, a user may have to hit Ctrl-Alt-Delete on a keyboard, press a button on a remote control or smartphone, or unlock a touchscreen. In addition, a user typically has to interact with the device a second time as pan of an authentication or verification process, such as by entering a passcode at a touchscreen, before the user is allowed to operate the device.